The Daughter of Kim
by PaN-cHaN862005
Summary: Kim comes back for Christmas and something happens between her and Tommy. In which Kim is pregnant but she doesn't tell him about it. What will happen and why didn't Kim tell him?
1. Christmas 1995

"The Daughter of Kim"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!!! Thanks to general dickson for helping me out with this story.

Chapter 1- Christmas 1995

-Airport-

Kimberly Ann Hart smiled as she came off the plane into the airport. "Hey Beautiful." said Tommy

walking up to her and kissing her. "Hey Handsome." said Kim smiling. "It's good to have ya back

even if its only for Christmas." said Tommy grabbing her hand and going to the luggage Carousel.

"There they are." said Kim pointing to her suitcases and Tommy picked them up and they went to

his car. "So how are the others?" said Kim as Tommy finished putting her luggage in the trunk of

his car. "There good. excited that your back for Christmas." said Tommy as they got into the car

and they left the airport. -a few minutes later they pull up at Rocky's house-

-Rocky's Christmas Party-

"Hey Kims here!!" said Rocky as Kim and Tommy came in. "Hey Rocko." said Kim hugging him. "Glad

you two could make it." said Rocky as they walked into the livingroom. "Kim!!" said Aisha hugging

her. "Hey Sha." said Kim laughing. "Hey what about me? Where's my hug?" said Adam as Kim

laughed and hugged him, Billy then Kat. -a few minutes later they open gifts and drank Alcholholic

egg nog (not knowing Rocky spiked it) which caused a fit of laughter from Rocky as they drank it-

"What are you laughing about?" asked Aisha shaking her head. "Nuttin." said Rocky giggling. "Face

it Sha he never gonna tell us whats so funny." said Kat glaring at Rocky. "Um...Where's Kim and

Tommy?" asked Billy all of a sudden. -Kim and Tommy are on the bed fast asleep and obviously

have done more than make out- "YOU WHAT?????" said Aisha yelling at Rocky as it woke

both Kim and Tommy up. "Could she be any louder?" said Tommy sitting up not realizing what had

happened when he was drunk. "I wish Sha would stop screaming." said Kim sitting up with the cover

over her. "Yeah me too." said Tommy looking at Kim then his eyes got as big a saucers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both scream and frantically put there clothes back on and go

downstairs in silence and embarassed. "What's with you two?" said Adam notcing the akwardness

between them. "Nuttin." they both said at the same time causing them both to blush. "Sure." said

Adam laughing. -a few minutes later Rocky comes in with Aisha slapping him- "Ow Sha Quit!!!" said

Rocky as Aisha slaps him again. "No I can't believe you spiked the egg nog." said Aisha now hitting

him with a pillow. "YOU DID WHAT???" said the others as Rocky fell down. "Uh I wanted to see

how funny itd be to get you guys drunk," said Rocky laughing nervouslly. "ROCKY!!!!" they all said

running after him. After an hour of chasing Rocky they all sat down and laughed about it and Kim

and Tommy talked about what happened.

-Airport-

"Bye Beautiful." said Tommy hugging her then kissing her on the cheek. "Bye Handsome." said Kim

and she said goodbye to the others and got on the plane.

A/N: Hope u like this story. neways ttfn and JA NE!!


	2. I'm What?

"The Daughter of Kim"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!!!

Chapter 2- I'm What????

"Ugh I can't belive this!!" said Kim after throwing up for wut seemed like the millionth time. "Kim

i'm not sure you should go to practice tomorrow." said Trini handing Kim a glass of juice. "Tri i'll

be fine." said Kim taking the juice. "Kim I don't know ever since i've been back from Switzerland

you've been like this. I think you should go to the doctor tomorrow." said Trini concerned about

her best friend. "Oh alright. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow." said Kim not really wanting to go to

take you a shower and get some rest. Me, Jas and Zack will be in the livingroom if you need

anything." said Trini as Kim handed her the empty juice glass. "Ok." said Kim as Trini walked into

the livingroom. "She ok?" asked Jason as Trini sat down beside him. "Yeah she will be once she goes

to the doctor tomorrow." said Trini putting her head on Jason's shoulder. "Yeah." said Jason

putting his arm around Trini. "Man this is strange I can't believe Kimmy is so sick." said Zack

shaking his head. -an hour later they we're all fast asleep-

-The next day-

"Kim get up your gonna be late." said Trini waking Kim up. "Ok Ok I'm up." said Kim getting up and

getting dressed. "Good Morning." said Zack as he cooked breakfast. "Oh no." said Kim as she ran

to the bathroom. "Kim you ok?" asked Trini going to the bathroom. "Yeah i'm fine." said Kim coming

out of the bathroom. "Well lets get you to the doctor." said Trini and they went to the doctor.

-At the doctor-

-they wait for like 20 minutes until the doctor calls Kim back then Kim recieves some shocking

news- "I'M WHAT???" said Kim wide-eyed. "Your Pregnant." said the Doctor again. "I can't

be..." said Kim shocked. "Well you are." said the Doctor agitated. "I'm sorry i'm just shocked."

said Kim going out the door. -A few seconds later she was in the waiting room- "So what did the

doctor say?" said Trini standing up. "I'll tell you in the car." said Kim as they walked to the car.

"Ok we're in the car so whats up?" said Trini starting the car. "Well the doctor thinks i'm

pregnant." said Kim as Trini's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness. Wait a minute Christmas...Kim you

started acting that way after Christmas." said Trini as Kim eyes widened. "Oh Man...I can't go and

spring this kind of news on Tommy especially since hes still a Power Ranger." said Kim putting her

head in her hands. "Well you gotta tell him sometime." said Trini driving back to Kim's.

-At Kim's-

"So wut did the Doc say?" asked Zack as Trini and Kim walked in. "Well i'll put it this way its

exciting news." said Trini sitting down at the kitchen table. "Ummm..whats so exciting about the

Flu?" said Jason walking in the Kitchen. "It's not the Flu Jas. I'm pregnant." said Kim sitting down,

"You're wha?" said Jason wide-eyed. "Yeah its true." said Kim looking at Trini who smiled. "She's

not in denial anymore." said Trini laughing. "Ha Ha. I'm glad you find this amusing." said Kim as

Trini laughed. "So ummmm...Who's the dad? it is Tommy right?" asked Jason looking at Kim. "Yes

of course it is." said Kim laying her head down on the table. "So how are you gonna tell him?" asked

Zack as he sat down. "I'm not." said Kim sighing. "What why not?" asked Trini confused. "I'm not

gonna give anybody evil a chance to hurt Tommy in anyway." said Kim getting up and going to her

room and writing the letter.

-September 29, 1996-

"I HATE YOU ROCKY IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT!! YOU SPIKED THE DAMN EGG NOG!!!!" said

Kim hitting Rocky on the back of the head. "You don't hate me this is just labor pains talking." said

Rocky rubbing the back of his head. "Alright Kim calm down and take deep breaths." said Jason

trying to calm her down. "YOU!! YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" said Kim hitting him on the back of

the head. "Ow!! What the hell did I do??" said Jason rubbing the back of his head. "Sweetheart

remember your breathing." said Kim's Mom Caroline. "Okay Mom." said Kim calming down. "I just

wish Tommy was here." said Kim crying. "I know sweetheart." said Caroline wiping Kim's forehead

with a towel. "I WANT MY TOMMY!!!" said Kim screaming. "Ok Kimberly we need just one more

push and you'll get to see your baby." said the Doctor. "Ok." said Kim. "It's a girl." said the

Doctor a moment later. "Wow she's so pretty." said Caroline as they handed the baby to Kim. "So

what's her name gonna be?" asked Jason looking at Kim. "Brianna Libby Hart-Oliver." said Kim

smiling as she held Brianna.

A/N: Wut did ya think? I hope u peeps liked this chapter. neways R&R and JA NE!!!


	3. 2013 17 years later

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!!!

Chapter 3- 2013 (17 years later)

"MOM!!" called Brianna from her room. "What is it?" asked Kim walking in. "I have nothing to

wear." whined Brianna. "Of course you do. You practically own a Mall with all these clothes." said

Kim laughing. "Mom thats not funny." said Brianna whinning again. "Brianna your Seventeen now not

a child." said Kim. "I know, but I wanna make a good impression on my first day." said Brianna

sighing. "Brianna its just school." said Kim walking in. "Well it's just that I'll be meeting dad

today." said Brianna sitting on her bed. "I know and believe me he'll love ya no matter what ya

wear. Why don't u wear this?" asked Kim picking up an outfit. "Its the perfect outfit for meeting

your father." Said Brianna laughing. "Well hurry up or you'll be late." said Kim walking out and

shutting the door. "Alright Alright." said Brianna changing her clothes and grabbing her backpack

and walking downstairs and they leave.

Reefside High

"Good Morning, I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver." said Tommy addressing the class. "Sorry I'm late." said

Brianna rushing in and interrupting him. "Name?" asked Tommy not amused. "Brianna." said Brianna

gulping. "Well Brianna try not to be late for my class ok?" said Tommy as she sat down. "Ok Now

I'd like to call roll and then we can begin." said Tommy picking up his roll sheet. "Ok lets

see...Mina Adams?." asked Tommy looking up. "Here." said Mina raising her hand. "Ok." said

Tommy naming off some more names. "Brian Denson?" asked Tommy looking around and then a hand

came up. "Ok. Kayla Garrick?" asked Tommy. "Here." said Kayla. "Ok. Cody Johnson?" asked

Tommy getting tired of call the roll as Cody raised his hand. "and Lastly Brianna Hart-Oliver." said

Tommy as his face went pale. "Dr. Oliver are you ok?" asked Mina concerned. "Uhhh..Yeah." said

Tommy snapping out of his trance. -_"Get a hold of yourself Oliver its just a Coencidence." thought _

_Tommy to himself.- _"Alright let's get class started." said Tommy as he started teaching and a little

while later the bell rang. "Have a good day guys." said Tommy as all of them but Brianna left.

"Ummm..Dr. Oliver." said Brianna nervously. "Yes Brianna?" asked Tommy confused. "I'm your

daughter." Brianna blurted out. "Excuse me?" asked Tommy spitting his drink out. "I'm your

daughter." said Brianna again. "What? How?" asked Tommy confused. "How do ya think?" asked

Brianna sarcasticaly. "Wait a minute...Kim." said Tommy remembering. "Yep." said Brianna standing

there.

To be continued...

A/N: Wut did ya think? I hope u peeps liked this chapter. I know its prolly not the best chappy in the world but I finally got it up lol. neways R&R and JA NE!!!


	4. A Note for everyone!

**To all Readers and Reveiwers: I've decided I'm going to create an alternate version where Tommy knows about Brianna cuz I did feel that was certainly not what Kim would do. But I will continue to write this one for my friend who helped me and gave me the idea for it. You know who you are and I hope you aren't disappointed that Ive decided to do another version of this story. **

**Well I hope everyone will like what I do with the new Version!! Oh and I will be working on other chapters this week I know I said this weekend but I've been really busy!! I hope ya'll understand!! Oh btw I changed the email I used to use so now it will go to surfer.gurl. but I still have my other one though just not on here hehe. Anyways bye love you ppl YOU ROCK!!**

**P.S. I might change my pen name too. If ya have any suggestions on what it should be post it in a review, cuz im not a 100 sure if i've been recieving any of the mail ppl send me one of the reasons why i changed to see if that works **

**Thanks, **

**PaN-cHaN862005 aka Ash**


	5. Brianna Disappears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! **

"Man. Why didn't she tell me?" asked Tommy outloud. "I don't know." said Brianna unsure.

"Where is Kimberly now?"asked Tommy to Brianna. "She's at the gym. Why?" asked Brianna

confused. "You know where it is?" asked Tommy getting his things together.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" asked Brianna with her eyebrow raised. "Come on I need to talk to

her." said Tommy walking out. "But what about school?" asked Brianna following him. "I'll get a

sub." said Tommy walking into the office.

"Yes Mr. Oliver?" asked Principal Randall as he walked in her office."I need a Substitute.

Something came up." said Tommy sitting down."Ok, but this is sudden." said Principal Randall

eyeing him suspiciously. "I know but its important." said Tommy as Brianna checked out. "Ok

but you get to rundetention next week." said Principal Randall. "Its a deal." said Tommy getting

up.

"Have a nice day." said Principal Randall struggling to smile. "Yeah you to." said Tommy

walking out. "Ready?" askedBrianna appearing as he walked out of the office. "Yeah I guess."

said Tommy as they walked to his Jeep and to where Kim is.

**Gym**

"Awesome job Kim." said Aisha as Kim sat down. "Thanks." said Kim drinking her water. "So

when do youthink Tommy will be running through the door?" asked Trini sitting beside Jason.

"Now." said Jason pointingat the door as Tommy walked in. "I think now is our cue to leave."

said Aisha then the others got up and left.

"Kim we need to talk." said Tommy walking up. "I know, but first Brianna we need to take

Brianna home." said Kim standing up. "But.." started Brianna. "Brianna I promise you'll get to

hang out as soon as we talk." said Kim as they walked out. "Ok fine." said Brianna and they take

Brianna home. Then Kim and Tommy go to the Reefside Park.

**Reefside Park**

"Kim why didn't you tell me?" asked Tommy with a hurt look on his face. "You were still a

Power Ranger, and well Ididnt want you to get hurt because of me." said Kim sadly. "Well you

hurt me." said Tommy sighing. "I'm sorry I justthought that if I broke up with you, it wouldn't be

so bad. I was so wrong." said Kim close to tears.

"So What now?" asked Tommy. "I don't know." said Kim unsure. "Well I want to be there for you

and Brianna. Even ifwe don't get back together." said Tommy. "Thanks Tommy." said Kim

smiling.

"No problem. How about I take you and Brianna to dinner? To catch up on everything." asked

Tommy. "Sure if you want, but will you forgive me?" asked Kim. "I forgive you." said Tommy

and they hugged.

**Kim's House**

"Man nothing good to eat." complain Brianna closing the fridge as the phone rings. "Hello?" said

Brianna answering thephone. "Hey sweetie." said Kim. "Oh hey Mom. What's up?" asked

Brianna. "Your Dad wants to take us to dinner sowe will be by in a little bit ok." said Kim.

"Good I'm starving and curious to know what happened." said Brianna. "I'll tell you everything

later ok." Kim said. "Ok then see ya in a bit." said Brianna. "Alright bye." said Kim and they hang

up. "What the?" said Brianna looking at herhand which was disappearing. Then all of a sudden

Brianna disappeared.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter!! cuz I liked writing it!! JA NE!!


	6. New Rangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!** A/N: I'm borrowing the name

Zoltar from the pilot ep. of power rangers and I want everyone to understand that its not Zordon his original name in the pilot

and if u havent seen it then watch it lol and notice the changes from the 1st ep. of mmpr but neways lets just say im calling him

Zordon's brother. let me know if its stupid. Oh and let me know if you ppl think I should make

Brianna a power ranger in the Alternate version. cuz If so I'm gonna alter who the other rangers will be.

**Kim's House**

"Brianna we're back. Are you ready?" said Kim walking in with Tommy. -there was no answer- "That's strange. I just

talked to her not too long ago." said Kim turning off the tv. "Maybe shes in her room and didn't hear you." said Tommy

suggesting. "Yeah maybe." said Kim walking upstairs and looking in Brianna's room. -seconds later- "Tommy she's not

here." said Kim frantic. "Where would she go?" asked Tommy confused.

**With Brianna**

"Where am I?" asked Brianna aloud looking around the dark place. "That's exactly what

I want to know." said a voice beside her. "Who's there?" asked Brianna taking a karate

stance. "Relax you are among friends." said a big booming voice and the lights turned

on. "Whoa wait a second. This has got to be some freaky scifi dream." said Brianna

looking over to Mina, Brian, Kayla, and Cody. "Yeah well if it is, we're all having the

same dream." said Cody not believing what he was seeing. "You know its not nice to

kidnap people. I know Tai Kwan Do." said Kayla taking a stance. "Kayla there is a

logical and a purpose we're here right?" said Mina trying to calm Kayla down but

unsure herself. "That is correct Mina. I didn't Kidnap any of you." said the booming

voice. "How did you know her name?" asked Brian the color draining from his face. "I

am a being called Zoltar." said Zoltar to the teens. "Ok so if you didn't kidnap us then

why are we here?" asked Cody suspicious. "You have been choosen to become

Power Rangers." said a robot walking up. "Whoa cool a robot." said Brian as Alpha

opened the box. "Whoa wait a sec. Power Rangers?" asked Kayla confused. "That's

highly improbable. No such thing exsists." said Mina confused as well. "They do." said

Zoltar as Alpha handed them there morphers. -Zoltar told them the story of himself and

his brother Zordon, then about the evil Karg- "So let me get this straight. We fight this

Karg person?" asked Brianna a little freaked. "Yes." said Alpha hoping they would do

it. "Brian you are the Black ranger. Mina the blue ranger. Cody the red ranger, Kayla the

yellow ranger and last but not least Brianna you are the white ranger." said Zoltar and a

alarm sounded.

**Kim's House**

Kimberly was worried sick trying to find Brianna. "None of the others have seen her.

What could have happened?" said Kim freaking out. "I don't know but I'm going to find

out." said Tommy and as soon as he said this, him and Kim dissappeared in a flash of

pink and white light.

TBC!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I will list some info on the rangers..

Brianna- just incase i didnt include this She is American duh lol She stands about 5'2 with light brown hair. She is kind of preppy.

Cody- He is American. He stands about 5'8 with brown hair, and does Karate

Kayla- She is American. she is about 5'5 with brown hair and two White streaks on her

bangs. She is also into sports.

Brian- He is Asian. he stands about 6'1, and he's a jock.

Mina- She is French, she is about 5'4 with blond hair, and is the smart one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope u guys like this chapter!!


	7. Trouble and Revelation part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**

**Command Center**

"What's going on?" asked Brianna covering her ears. "Karg's cronie attacking Reefside." said

Alpha panicing. "Rangers you must go and stop them." said Zoltar. "But how?" asked Brian

looking at his morpher. -tells them how to morph and teleports them a spot not far from where

Kargs's minions are-

"I'm not saying the morph call." said Kayla holdng out her morpher but it ddn't work. "Kayla

you have too. Watch me. Blue Dolphin of the sea." said Mina transforming. "Alright fine. Yellow

Rabbit of the woods." said Kayla transforming. "Red Scorpion of the desert." said Cody.

"Black Panther of the forest."said Brian tranforming. "White Dove of the wind." said Brianna

and they stood n front of the minons. "What the hell?" asked the minion named Prima looked at

the rangers. "Hey Prima..Who the hell are they." asked the other minion walking up. "We're the

power rangers and we're here to kick your ass." said Kayla. "I'm Jade nice to meet you." said

Jade putting out her hand to shake, but it was knocked back by Prima. "What the hell Jade

we're EVIL!! and there goody goods. I don't know how you're my sister." said Prima

embarassed. "Sorry sis." said Jade running at the rangers and was punched in the stomach by

Kayla. "You'll have to be smarter than that to take us on." said Kayla. "Oh you mean like this."

said Prima appearing behnd her and kicking her. The rangers start fighting with Prima.

**Command Center **

"Whoa the command center." said Kim noticing her surroundings. "Well hey there strangers." said

Aisha as her Rocky, Adam, Trini, Jason, Kat and Billy walked over. "So what's going on?" asked

Trini to Alpha. "I can answer that." said Zoltar appearing. "Rangers this is Zordon's brother, Zoltar.

He like Zordon was placed in this state by Rita Repulsa. " Thank you alpha bt we must get to

business." said Zoltar explaing about Karg and the rangers (except identities). "Not that I'm no

greatful to know this but why are we here?" asked Adam. "I need you to train them and help them

become great rangers." Zoltar. "Sure Zoltar you can count on us." said Kim when flashes of colored

light enter the command center. "Ahhh as expected Job well done!!" said Zoltar as the rangers

revealed themselves. "Mom what are you doing here?" asked Brianna. "Brianna.." said Kimberly

and shes so shocked she faints. 

TBC!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ok so this may have been a suckish chapter but oh well... Tell me and if it does I will do my best to make it better.


	8. Trouble and Revealation part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**

**A/N: for those wanting to know the couples.. oh and I forgot to mention Zack but hes in the story I just didn't put his name sorry..**

**Tommy/Kim (DUH)**

**Aisha/Zack**

**Jason/Kat**

**Billy/Trini**

**Rocky/OC**

**Adam/OC**

**I'm not gonna give Brianna a boyfriend yet and I'm not sure about the other rangers.. as of now I will focus on these couplings until I figure where the rest of this story is gonna go :D thx... **

**previously on TDOK..lol**

"Mom what are you doing here?" asked Brianna. "Brianna.." said Kimberly

and shes so shocked she faints.

Now on TDOK...

**Command Center**

"Mom." said Brianna running over to a fainted Kim in her dad's arms. "Awww Kim this is no time for a nap. Tommy wake her ass up. We've got rangers to train." said

Rocky. "Man just when I thought we all got out of the ranger bis." said Adam sighing. "What kind of romodels are these?" asked Mina shocked at their behavior.

"Oh no she didn't!!" said Aisha snapping her fingers. "Uh Sha please don't do that again." said Trini. "Mina these aren't normal humans. They are the original and

very first power ranger teams."said Tommy. "They are the original rangers? they don't look like much to me." said Kayla." Hey watch it kid!!" said Kat. "Yeah I'm still as fit as a

kid." said Jason proudly. "Ummm is that a bald spot I see." said Cody making the others snicker. "Kat, Honey I thought you said it wasn't noticable." said Jason

turning the color of his shirt(its red lol). "It makes you look distinguished Honey." said Kat hiding her snicker. "Ok you guys thats enough." said Tommy as he

helped Kimberly to her feet. "Mom are you ok?" asked Brianna. "Yeah sweetie, I'm ok. I do that." said Kimberly still in shock. "Well looks like Tommy's broke another ranger record

besides most color changes. Him and Kim have the first ranger kid out of us." said Trini laughing. "Ahem.." said Zoltar getting the old and new rangers attention.

Else Where..

"YOU IDIOTS!!" said Karg as Jade and Prima appeared. "Master please..It was Jade's fault!!" said Prima cowaring. "NO EXCUSES!!" said Karg pissed. "Master If you spare us..I have an

idea of how to defeat those rangers." said Jade calmly. "Fine..but if this plan back fires on me...I'll take away your powers you ungreatful minions!!" said Karg slamming his fist on a

console. "Ships destruction in five minutes.." said a robotic voice. "Damn it this is all your fault." said Karg pointing at his minions while trying to fix the console. "Ugh..remind me again

why we have to listen to this shrimp.." said Jade bored. "I heard that!!" said Karg falling off the console. "Jade I told you. he's powerful and once he rules..everyone will fear us!!" said

Prima whispering. "Oh yeah he's scary alright." said Jade laughing. "Jade..shhh." said Prima as Karg started walking over. "Alright now..Jade What was your plan? and it better not be

stupid." said Karg bored. "Well you see we can..." said Jade telling Karg her plan.

TBC!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ok so this may have been a suckish chapter but oh well... Tell me and if it does I will do my best to make it better...and I know its short but it all I could come up with..


	9. Graveyard Shift

"**The Daughter of Kim"**

_**DiClAiMeR: **_I don't own the POWER RANGERS!!!

A/N: Now that I got that out of the way….I am way mucho sorry!! These past few months have been major hectic!! Oh and got into expanding my anime and manga horizon but newho.. I promise to update update update and UPDATE!!! So reviewers plz come back to me!!! (-_-; reviewers) uh hehe well many apologizes!! On with the chapter!!

_Previously on TDOK…_

_Last we left off the new rangers gave Karg a beat down…(of course cause good always triumphs over evil HAHAHA!!)_

**Chapter 9- Graveyard Shift **

_**Command Center**_

"Rangers remember. Karg will stop at nothing to hurt you, you're friends and family." said Zoltar to the

new rangers. "Gotcha Z." said Brian as the others nodded in understanding. "Don't worry Zoltar. We're

not going to let those space freaks mess with us." Said Kayla determined. "Yeah we'll have these guys

fighting like ninjas in no time." said Rocky smiling. "So when do we start?" asked Cody eager to learn

more karate. "Tomorrow be up around 5 and I don't mean the afternoon." said Jason. "Um…Ok " said

Mina looking worried. "Don't worry Mina. I'm sure it won't be that tough." said Kayla putting a hand on

her shoulder. "You obviously don't know my uncles." said Brianna sighing. "May the power protect you."

said Zoltar and the new/old rangers left. (A/N: BLEH!! I hope this part didn't bore ya to tears!! I had to

start somewhere. Lol…)

_**Karg's Lair**_

"Well, Spit it out!!" said Karg impatiently. "Well you see..We could poison them!! It's that simple!!" said

Jade excitedly. "Ugh. What an idiot." mumbled Karg to himself. "Huh? What was that boss?" asked Jade

her face inches from Kargs. "JADE!! Out of my face!!" screamed Karg. "Jade, poisoning the rangers isn't

going to work. You have to think outside the box." said Prima embarrassed by her sister. "That's it!! I'll

make my own plan. Prima, Jade.. go down to earth with the Lazarus demons (Just think over grown

lizards) and just inflict some kind of damage whether it be a broken pinky. I'm not that picky." said Karg.

"Yes you are." said Jade. "Just get down to Earth." said Karg. "Yes sir." said Prima dragging Jade with

her.

_**Kim's house**_

"Well I'll see ya in the morning. Night Mom, Night Dad." said Brianna walking upstairs to her room. "I'm

really sorry you didn't get to see her grow up." said Kim sighing as Tommy put an arm around her. "I

know, but I forgave you and I'm going to be there for you and Brianna like I should have." said Tommy.

"I don't deserve you." said Kim laying her head on his shoulder. "Beautiful please stop beating yourself

up about it." said Tommy. "I'll try not to." mumbled Kim starting to drift off to sleep.

_**With Prima and Jade**_

"Ok, So how do we pull Shorty's plan off?" asked Jade obviously bored. "Well we just attack. DUH!!" said

Prima rolling her eyes. "How boring!!" said Jade whining. "Just deal with it." said Prima gathering up the

Lazarus demons. "Well I've got my own plans." said Jade Ninja streaking.

_**Command Center**_

A alarm sounds off in the command center. "AYI!! AYI!!AYI!!I AYI!!" said Alpha as an image of Prima with

Lazarus demons appeared on the viewing globe. "Alpha contact the rangers." said Zoltar. "I'm on it

Zoltar." said Alpha pushing buttons.

_**Kim's house**_

"Hmmm." said Brianna hearing a noise she thought was an alarm clock and she starts slamming her

hand to shut her alarm off. "Is that a communicator?" whispered Tommy to himself as he set Kim's

head on pillow. "ARGH!!! What the hell is that noise?" grumbled Brianna sitting up and grabbing her

alarm clock. "Brianna is that your communicator?" asked Tommy. "Communicator? Oh man." said

Brianna pulling out her communicator (Ok her communicator looks like the D-terminals from Digimon

02 or PSP just whichever.) and presses a button. "Be careful Brianna." said Tommy. "I will dad." said

Brianna hugging Tommy and teleporting to the command center.

_**Command Center**_

"What's up Z?" asked Brian as him and the others walked in front of Zoltar's tube. "Prima and Karg's

Lazarus demons are attacking Reefside. Use caution rangers, this could be a trap." said Zoltar. "Right."

said the rangers in unison and they morphed into action.

_**With Jade**_

"I found it!! Oh this is going to be so fun!!" said Jade picking up a very shiny object and then starts

happily jumping up and down.

_**With the Rangers**_

"Well, it's about time you showed up." said Prima smirking as the rangers stopped right in front of her.

"Well obviously you creeps have nothing better to do then to piss me off." said Kayla ready for a fight.

"Well it looks like I have other commitments. Sorry I can't stay and watch you get your asses handed to

you. Lazarus demons destroy them!! Now where the hell is Jade." Said Prima putting her hands up and

creating a portal and stepping in. "What the hell? Giant lizards?" asked Cody. "That's what it appears to

be." said Brianna flipping over one of them and kicking it in the back. "Mina!!" said the others as a

Lazarus demon cornered her.

TBC!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ok so let me know what you think. :D NO FLAMES!! This is probably not the best chappy in the world but hey I've got a few…ideas for you awesome readers out there in the next chapter. So anyways I'm going to take a poll…I wanted to know if any of you like anime and manga…but neways I'm going to list a few anime I totally love.. and what I want reviewers to do is. SHOW YOUR LOVE FOR THE ANIME by putting the name of your favorite anime in the review and you'll find out later what I might possibly do with this info. Oh and before I go I never described Prima and Jade..Oh and if your fav anime or manga is not up there LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prima- she is 5'8. She has scary light blue eyes with blonde hair and green on the tips of her hair. She wears emo type clothing. (I just love the emo style!!) and let say she uses magic..

Jade- Prima's quirky twin but not identical. She has the same scary blue eyes but with jet black hair. She is more girly than Jade and wears Japanese Lolita style..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POLL

InuYasha

Bleach

Death Note

Digimon

Cardcaptors

DBZ

Ouran High School Host Club

Love Hina

Ah! (Oh!?) My Goddess

Chobits

Lucky Star

Pokemon

Naruto

Trigun

Blood + Trinity Blood

And that's all I can think of!! So I'll catch ya on the flipside!! JA NE!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
